Cinta di Seven Eleven
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan di sebuah minimarket ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tidak disangka bahwa ini adalah awal bagi mereka. KuroPika! Oneshot! Gaje, typo, dll. RnR


.

.

.

**Cinta di Seven Eleven**

**Disclaimer :  
**Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Genre :  
**Romance and Friendship

**Pairing :  
**Kuroro Lucifer and Kurapika Kuruta

**Warning :  
**Alternative Universe, typo, Out Of Character, alur tidak jelas, humor yang garing dan tidak lucu, dan masih banyak lagi. Fem!Kurapika

**Type :  
**Oneshot

.

.

.

Awan gelap menggantung di langit. Matahari tak tampak sama sekali. Angin yang dingin menusuk kulit. Awan gelap yang sedaritadi menahan tumpahnya air, akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan semua air itu. Sedikit demi sedikit air hujan turun keatas bumi. Aroma khas ketika hujan mulai tercium. Air yang tumpah itu membasahi tanah yang kering. Banyak orang-orang yang berlari menuju tempat yang kering. Diantara orang-orang yang berlari itu, bisa dilihat seorang gadis dengan tas yang ia gunakan sebagai payung berlari seperti dikejar setan. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaiannya yang sudah bagus basah semua. Rencananya ia ingin berkencan hari ini, namun hujan membuat semua itu batal.

Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna keemasan itu akhirnya menemukan tempat berteduh. Tepatnya disebuah minimarket dengan nama _Seven Eleven_. Didepan minimarket tersebut, ia menguras rok selututnya yang berwarna merah dan baju putih dengan lengan panjangnya yang basah itu. Setelah ia rasa tidak terlalu basah lagi, ia memasuki minimarket itu.

Suara bel khas minimarket menggema di tempat itu ketika ia mendorong pintu itu. Untungnya ia tidak terlalu basah sehingga ia tidak meninggalkan jejak-jejak air. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju mesin pembuat coklat panas. Ketika ia sampai di mesin itu, ia mengambil gelas berukuran sedang dan meletakan gelas itu ditempatnya, kemudian ia menekan tombol yang betuliskan _cappuccino_. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya cairan berwarna coklat kental dengan harum yang enak keluar dari mesin itu dan memenuhi gelas berukuran sedang itu.

Setelah gelas itu terisi penuh, gadis dengan iris bagaikan langit yang cerah di musim semi itu berjalan menuju kasir. Ketika ia ingin membayar segelas _cappuccino_ itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat iris gelap yang sangat misterius milik sang penjaga kasir. Ketika gadis itu melihat sang penjaga kasir itu secara keseluruhan, ia dapat melihat karisma yang dikeluarkan oleh pria penjaga kasir itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dipadukan dengan rambut yang gelap bagaikan malam tak berbintang. Jarang-jarang ada kasir yang memiliki karisma.

"Nona, harganya 12 ribu rupiah." ucap sang penjaga kasir yang tampan itu. Gadis yang bernama Kurapika itu tersentak dan meletakan gelasnya di meja yang ada dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari tasnya itu. Warna merah menyapu pipinya yang seputih gading. Ia tertangkap memandangi orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ma-maaf.." Kurapika meletakan sejumlah uang diatas meja kasir dan mengambil gelas berisi _cappuccino_ miliknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi tinggi yang biasa digunakan oleh pengunjung untuk bersantai. Meja kursi itu menghadap keluar minimarket.

Ia duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut dan meniup _cappuccino _yang masih panas itu. Ketika ia rasa sudah tidak terlalu panas, ia meminumnya. Setelah meminum seperempat isinya, ia menatap hujan yang membasahi bumi. Sesekali hujan yang lebat itu diselingi oleh petir. Kurapika memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memegang gelas yang belum ia minum habis isinya.

Minimarket itu sangat sepi, walaupun hari sedang hujan. Suara mesin AC dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Sesekali bel minimarket itu berbunyi untuk menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang namun mereka keluar lagi setelah urusan mereka selesai. Kurapika hanya berpangku tangan sambil menatap hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Dari tempatnya, ia melihat banyak orang yang sedang berteduh di berbagai tempat. Sesekali Kurapika meminum _cappuccino_ yang merupakan kopi kesukaannya.

Ia melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan bosan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, petir menyambar dengan ganasnya. Saat Kurapika ingin meneguk habis gelasnya, ia melihat seseorang sedang berteduh di halte bus dekat minimarket tempatnya berada. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang seharusnya ia kencani saat ini. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut coklat muda yang indah dan wajah yang terkesan imut. Nama pemuda itu adalah Shalnark. Kurapika sudah ingin beranjak dari tempatnya yang nyaman untuk menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi pacarnya selama 2 bulan itu, namun niat itu tertahan ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang ada disampingnya. Tubuh gadis berkacamata yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dengannya itu dibalut oleh jaket milik Shalnark. Setelah dilihat dengan jelas, ternyata gadis itu adalah temannya sendiri, Shizuku.

Kurapika bukanlah gadis yang suka menfitnah atau berpikiran negatif. Ia adalah gadis biasa yang lebih menggunakan kelogisan daripada emosi. Namun saat ini, perasaannya menjadi aneh. Rasa kopi kesukaannya menjadi tawar dalam hitungan detik. Perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hatinya sakit dan menjerit-jerit mengenai apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan dan berharap agar sensasi aneh itu bisa hilang secara ajaib. Ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Shizuku sedang lewat dan tiba-tiba hujan. Lalu Shalnark yang kebetulan ada di tempat yang sama menghampirinya dan memberikan jaket yang Kurapika berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya itu kepada Shizuku untuk dijadikan sebagai penangkis rasa dingin. Mengingat sifat Shalnark yang sangat baik, tidak heran jika ia melakukan itu.

Namun ketika ia melihat kearah pasangan itu berada, matanya disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak. Matanya melotot bagaikan melihat setan. Pikirannya langsung berhenti sejenak. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Kurapika menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Ia tutup matanya ketika melakukan aktivitas ini. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat Shalnark masih memeluk tubuh Shizuku dan mencium bibirnya. Kurapika benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Pacar yang sudah ia kencani selama 2 bulan ini memiliki _affair_ dengan temannya sendiri?

Rasanya Kurapika ingin langsung menembus hujan ini dan menghampiri pasangan yang bermain dibelakangnya ini. Untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, Kurapika merogoh tasnya lagi dan meraba-raba isinya. Ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di ponselnya itu lalu meletakan ponselnya di telinganya.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Shalnark. Kau ada dimana?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada yang biasa seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

"_Aku ada di halte bus. Sedang berteduh. Maaf, kencan hari ini batal ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada hujan."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurapika sambil tertawa sedikit.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau sendiri?" Kurapika dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh selain suara hujan dan matanya melihat Shalnark di halte bus. Ia sedang memeluk Neon yang bersandar pada dada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"_I-iya.. Aku sendirian kok.. Hehehe~"_

"Kalau begitu sudah ya." Kurapika langsung mematikan ponselnya sebelum Shalnark sempat membalasnya.

"Dasar pengecut. Laki-laki tidak tahu malu!" Kurapika mengutuk Shalnark dan Shizuku secara terus menerus.

Penjaga kasir yang sepertinya sedang bekerja sendiri itu menengok kearah gadis berambut pirang itu karena mendengar kutukan yang ia tafsirkan bahwa gadis itu baru saja putus. Pemuda dengan iris obsidian yang indah itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Pemuda itu kembali menyusun barang yang sudah habis stoknya di rak. Pemuda itu bernama Kuroro. Jika dilihat-lihat, daripada menjadi penjaga kasir, ia lebih cocok menjadi seorang _host_.

Ketika ia sudah selesai menyusun barang-barang itu, Kuroro berjalan menuju arah gadis itu. Bukannya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia hanya ingin menuju kasir yang seharusnya ia jaga saja dan tempat gadis itu berada merupakan tempat yang paling dekat dengan meja kasir. Saat ia berjalan melewati gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja petir yang sangat besar menyambar dan membuat listrik yang ada di minimarket itu mati.

Kuroro dapat mendengar suara gelas yang jatuh dan ia juga merasakan bahwa ada yang merapat pada tubuhnya. Yang ia dapat pastikan adalah orang yang merapat, atau memeluk dalam kasus ini, pada tubuhnya adalah seorang manusia. Tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan satu-satunya manusia selain dirinya di minimarket yang sedang mati lampu ini adalah gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja putus itu. Kuroro dapat merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu di dadanya. Gadis itu meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang mencari sumber kehangatan. Kuroro menghela nafas pelan dan memeluk balik gadis itu. Gadis itu gemetar. Sangat gemetar. Tubuh gadis itu sangat kecil dan rasanya sangat pas di tangannya.

"Nona.." panggil Kuroro dengan nada yang pelan.

Kurapika langsung mendongak ketika orang yang menjadi korbannya itu berbicara di telinganya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga Kurapika dapat merasakan nafas pemuda penjaga kasir itu. Saat ia berbicara, Kurapika dapat mencium bau _mint_ dari mulut pemuda itu. Kurapika merasa darahnya naik ke wajahnya.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroro bertanya pada gadis yang sedikit tersentak itu.

"I-iya. Maaf." Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Kuroro. Kurapika mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang. Ia tahu bahwa _cappuccino_ yang tinggal sedikit itu tumpah ketika listrik yang mati mendadak dan ia menyenggol gelasnya.

Walau tidak diterangi dengan listrik yang memadai, Kuroro dapat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan panik. Apakah gadis ini takut gelap adalah pertanyaan pertama yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Kalau nona mau, nona bisa menemani saya melihat−"

"Iya!" Sebelum perkataannya diselesaikan, Kurapika langsung menjawab.

"Baiklah. Pegang tangan saya." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan Kurapika menggenggam tangan itu. Ia menggenggam tangan itu seperti tangan itulah yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Kurapika merasakan tangan yang besar itu menutupi tangannya yang kecil dan ramping.

"Jika saya boleh tahu, nama nona siapa?" Kuroro bertanya. Tidak mungkin ia memanggil gadis ini 'nona' terus bukan?

"Kurapika. Kalau kau?" Kurapika bertanya kepada sang penjaga kasir yang sudah berbaik hati ini.

"Kuroro." Kurapika tersenyum ketika mendengar nama penyelamatnya ini. Tapi sepertinya namanya sangat familiar baginya. Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu ya?

"Sudah sampai." Kuroro membuka pintu itu dan Kurapika dapat mendengar suara mesin yang mati dan berusaha berjalan.

"Sepertinya mesinnya rusak." Kurapika berkomentar ketika Kuroro mengarahkan sinar ponselnya kearah mesin yang menjadi sumber listrik di minimarket itu.

"Aku akan menelpon bosku dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya." Kuroro memijat tombol-tombol di ponselnya dan mulai melakukan panggilan keluar. Ketika tersambung, ia membiacarakan hal yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Ayo kita kembali kedepan. Bosku akan datang untuk memeriksa mesinnya." Kuroro menggandeng tangan Kurapika lagi dan menuntunnya kedepan.

Tidak lama setelah mereka sampai di meja kasir, seorang pria parubaya memasuki minimarket itu dan menyuruh Kuroro untuk pulang saja. Kuroro segera berjalan menuju loker yang terletak dibagian belakang minimarket itu dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kurapika yang belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuroro menunggunya didepan minimarket itu. Setidaknya diluar minimarket tidak segelap didalam. Ia sudah dibiasakan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan tolong oleh orangtuanya dan itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuknya.

Ketika Kuroro keluar dari minimarket itu, ia melihat Kurapika yang menhampirinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu gadis itu kembali ketempat dimana ia berdiri sebelumnya dan menunggu sampai hujan reda. Kuroro yang dibuat terkejut dengan aksi gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis bernama Kurapika ini akan menunggunya mengganti baju untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Kuroro yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Inginnya. Tapi sekarang 'kan sedang hujan. Bagaimana mau pulang?" Kurapika menatap hujan yang sedang turun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar? Aku bawa payung." Kuroro membuka payung yang ia genggam sedaritadi. Kurapika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hujan kepada Kuroro yang sedang membuka payungnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Kurapika menolak sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kuroro tersenyum dan Kurapika yakin senyum itu mampu membuat semua kaum hawa meleleh.

"Jujur saja aku merasa tidak enak." ucap Kurapika pelan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dan menarik tangannya sehingga Kurapika berada dibawah payungnya saat ini.

Mereka berjalan dibawah hujan yang sedang mengguyur bumi. Namun dengan bantuan payung, mereka tidak kebasahan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Lampu-lampu yang ada dipinggir jalan sudah menyala sejak tadi. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dibawah satu payung. Aroma khas hujan memenuhi paru-paru Kurapika. Ia melihat kearah pemuda yang bernama Kuroro yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Perasaan menggelitik muncul di perutnya.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Kuroro.

"Di apartemen Wall Eve." Kurapika menatap jalanan yang masih ramai.

"Hm..jauh juga." Kuroro berkomentar.

"Maaf merepotkan ya." Kurapika tersipu malu. Ia sudah banyak ditolong oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak mau pulang cepat-cepat." Kuroro tertawa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Akhirnya Kurapika dan Kuroro sampai didepan gerbang apartemen dimana Kurapika tinggal dan tanpa mereka sadari sepertinya hujan juga sudah berhenti ketika mereka sampai di apartemen tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kurapika tersenyum manis. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang sebaik ini.

"Tidak apa. Masuklah sekarang kau 'kan habis kehujanan, kalau tidak segera ganti baju kau akan sakit nanti." Kuroro menasehati Kurapika.

"Baiklah." Kurapika berlari masuk kedalam apatemennya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki apartemen itu, ia berbalik badan dan tersenyum sangat manis kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Kuroro. Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil dan senyuman kecil lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan terang. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Angin lembut musim semi berhembus dengan pelan dan membuat daun-daun yang ada berguguran walaupun warnanya bukan kuning atau coklat. Saat ini Kurapika sedang berada di kelas ekonomi. Gurunya adalah seorang pria parubaya dengan tumbuh yang tinggi dan kurus. Kurapika sedang sibuk mencatat apa yang guru itu jelaskan. Mengingat bahwa ia sudah di kelas 3 SMA, ia harus rajin-rajin belajar agar dapat mencapai cita-citanya.

Ketika ia sudah selesai mencatat dan melihat temannya yang duduk di bangku deretannya kesamping namun diselingi 2 bangku, ia langsung mengingat kejadian hari Sabtu kemarin. Pagi ini ia tidak sempat bertanya pada Shizuku mengenai hubungannya dengan Shalnark, jadi ia bertekad saat istirahat ia akan bertanya mengenai hal itu kepada kedua belah pihak. Ia tidak ingin diberikan janji palsu. Ia hanya membutuhkan kesungguhan dalam sebuah hubungan. Memang terdengar dewasa, namun inilah Kurapika. Ia membutuhkan orang yang dapat ia jadikan sandaran.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid berdiri dan memberi salam kepada guru parubaya itu dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Saat Kurapika ingin menghampiri Shizuku, gadis berambut hitam itu langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan cepat. Kurapika yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Shizku hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Kurapika merasa bahwa Shizuku sepertinya menghindarinya.

Kurapika menghela nafas dan mengambil kotak makannya. Ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah, lokasi dimana biasanya ia makan bersama Shizuku dan Shalnark. Namun sepertinya hari ini ia akan makan sendiri. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia merasa kesepian. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sehingga ia harus tinggal sendiri. Ia tidak mempunyai saudara dan ia menganggap Shizuku adalah adiknya sendiri. Rasanya sedih ketika ditinggalkan orang yang kau anggap adik.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Kurapika berhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Ia yang sudah menggenggam gagang pintu itu mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang yang sangat ia kenali itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak bosan bermain dibelakang?"

"Aku hanya kasihan kepadanya. Dia tidak memiliki orangtua dan sekarang aku, teman baiknya, malah mengkhianatinya."

"Tapi semua ini sudah terlanjur."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus kuat."

"Iya."

Kurapika mengerti maksud dari percakapan itu. Ia tersenyum getir dan membuka pintu itu. Saat ia membuka pintu itu, Shalnark dan Shizuku langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan selama ini." Shizuku dan Shalnark menatap Kurapika dengan mata yang melotot.

"Ku-Kurapika?" ucap Shalnark dan Shizuku bersamaan.

"Aku harap kalian bahagia." Kurapika tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup. Angin lembut yang berhembus membuat kesan yang dramatis.

"Ma-maaf!" Shizuku menarik tangan Shalnark kabur dari tempat itu.

Kurapika dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan jelas. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berdiri ditempatnya tanpa bergeming sama sekali. Walaupun tadi ia tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sangat sedih. Jika mereka jujur, setidaknya Kurapika tidak akan sesedih ini. Air mata tidak dapat dibendung dari pelupuk matanya lagi. Air mata itu mengalir secara bebas. Ia tidak ingat terakhir kali ia menangis. Mungkin saat kematian orangtuanya. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah menangis lagi, namun memaksakan senyum di bibirnya.

"Oi!" Sebuah suara baritone terdengar dan Kurapika buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia kemudian melihat pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, versi cowoknya tentu saja, sedang berdiri didepannya. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan irisnya yang misterius.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika terkejut.

"Jadi kau sekolah disini juga?" tanya Kuroro seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau sekolah disini. Haha~" Kurapika tertawa hambar. Kuroro yang sudah berada didepannya mencubit pipinya.

"Terlalu palsu." Kurapika meronta untuk dilepaskan, "Bahkan senyum palsumu yang kemarin lebih bagus."

"Sakit!" Setelah Kuroro melepaskan cubitannya, Kurapika mengelus pipinya.

Kurapika menghela nafas untuk keseribu kalinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin ia harus mengesampingkan percintaan dan mengutamakan impiannya terlebih dahulu. Kuroro memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan duduk di lantai. Kurapika mengikuti Kuroro dan mulai membuka kotak makannya. Ia melahap isinya dengan lahap.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kurapika yang berhenti sebentar karena melihat Kuroro tidak makan.

Kuroro yang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin lembut itu menjawab, "Kenyang." Namun detik berikutnya sebuah suara aneh terdengar. Seperti suara perut yang minta diisi. Wajah Kuroro semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hahaha!" Kurapika yang sedang melihat Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung dia sedang tidak makan, kalau ia sedang makan mungkin ia akan tersedak.

Kuroro cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia menatap gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa itu. Sesuatu muncul di hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan bebas. Wajahnya yang memerah karena malu sudah berganti karena malu yang lain.

"Ha.. Aduh capek.." Kurapika menghirup banyak udara karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu lucu, namun jika itu adalah Kuroro tentu saja itu lucu. Pemuda tampan dengan karisma melakukan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang jarang.

Saat Kurapika melihat Kuroro, yang dilihat hanya tersenyum tipis. Kenapa ia tersenyum, itulah yang Kurapika pikirkan. "Mau makan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ha?" Kuroro menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini aku bagi." Kurapika menyerahkan kotak makannya kepada Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan takjub. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ini adalah gadis yang baru mengetahui bahwa pacarnya memiliki _affair_ dengan temannya, dan sekarang gadis itu sudah kembali ceria. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin menguping, namun mau diapakan lagi. Saat kejadian itu berlangsung, ia sedang tidur didekat sana. Kuroro mengambil kotak makan itu dan memakan isinya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah. Dan Kurapika mengetahui bahwa Kuroro adalah murid 3 SMA, sama sepetinya, dan ia adalah kelas 3-2. Dunia ini begitu sempit, pikirnya.

Bel kembali berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa istirahat telah selesai. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, mereka langsung berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya Kurapika tahu bahwa teman barunya itu adalah murid di sekolah yang sama dengannya dan sisa hari itu dijalaninya seperti biasa.

Shizuku yang sekelas dengannya segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat Kurapika memasuki kelasnya. Disana Shizuku hampir menangis. Untungnya Kurapika langsung memeluk gadis manis itu sehingga ia tidak jadi menangis. Mungkin memang benar kata orang, ia lebih cocok menjadi wanita karir. Saat pulang sekolah, Shalnark menghampiri Shizuku dan Kurapika. Ia menjelaskan semua itu dan Kurapika menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Jujur saja, Kurapika tidak pernah meminta lebih dari Shalnark. Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun mereka masih bisa menjadi teman. Semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

Namun sebentar lagi Kurapika akan menghadapi cobaan paling beratnya.

.

.

.

Kuroro berjalan di jalanan yang ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Didekat tempat itu ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, mobil itu adalah mobil yang mahal. Kuroro berjalan menuju mobil itu. Ketika ia sampai di dekat mobil itu, seorang pria dengan badan yang tegap dan berpakaian rapi membungkuk dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Kuroro memasuki mobil itu dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri agar nyaman. Setelah ia dipastikan nyaman, pria yang bertugas sebagai pembuka pintu sekaligus supir itu menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil. Didalamnya Kuroro melepas _blazer_ berwarna biru sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Sepatunya ia ganti dengan sepatu pantofel yang mahal. Rambutnya ia sisir agar rapi. Sekarang Kuroro anak sekolahan berubah menjadi seorang pangeran dengan jas mahal. Wajahnya yang tampan memberi kesan karisma yang memang sudah ada padanya semakin kuat.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi dengan banyak jendela. Diatas gedung itu terpasang tulisan 'Lucifer corp.' dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Supir yang tadi mengendarai mobil itu sudah turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kuroro. Kuroro yang keluar dari mobil itu segera berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu masuk. Pintu itu bekerja secara otomatis, sehingga Kuroro tidak perlu mendorong atau menarik pintu itu lagi. Ketika Kuroro melangkahkan kakinya didalam gedung yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan, semua orang yang dilewatinya membungkuk hormat kepadanya, namun Kuroro hanya menatap lurus kedepan seolah-olah ia tidak melihat orang-orang yang menyapanya itu. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu lift. Ketika lift itu sampai, Kuroro memasuki lift itu dan menekan angka 30 yang merupakan lantai paling atas dari gedung itu.

Ting!

Ketika lift itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, Kuroro segera keluar dari lift itu dan kembali berjalan lurus. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja yang dapat dikatakan sebagai meja sekertaris. Seorang wanita sekitar 25 tahunan duduk dibelakang meja itu. Wanita itu segera berdiri ketika menyadari bahwa Kuroro berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan Kuroro mengikuti wanita tersebu menuju tempat 'tuan besar' berada.

Kuroro dan wanita itu berjalan disebuah koridor yang panjang dengan alas yang berupa karpet merah marun. Dinding koridor itu dihiasi oleh lukisan-lukisan pemandangan alam yang indah. Tidak ketinggalan lampu yang elegan menggantung di langit-langit koridor itu. _Lucifer Corporation_ adalah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di dunia. Tidak salah gedung utamanya sangat mewah begini. Cabang dari perusahaan ini menyebar di seluruh dunia. Bisa dibilang bahwa perusahaan elektronik ini adalah raja dari elektronik.

"Tuan besar, Tuan muda Kuroro sudah sampai." Wanita itu mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah bosan Kuroro dengar. Lalu sebuah suara baritone yang menyiratkan kebijakan namun sudah tertelan usia terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ketika sudah dipastikan dapat menemui 'tuan besar', Kuroro membuka pintu yang terbuat dari cendana itu dan memasuki ruangan yang megah itu. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja berwarna hitam dan dibelakang meja itu terdapat sebuah kursi besar yang punggung kursinya menghadap Kuroro. Dari kursi itu ia dapat mendengar suara pemilik perusahaan yang begitu besar ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroro?" tanya seorang pria tua sekitar 60 tahunan yang sudah menghadap Kuroro. Kuroro berdiri tegap didepan pria itu. Karisma yang dikeluarkan pria tua itu sangat besar, bahkan melebihi Kuroro.

"Baik-baik saja, kek." Kuroro menjawabnya pendek namun dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi.

"Bagaimana kehidupan diluar rumahmu? Apakah sekolahmu menyenangkan?" Pria tua itu membanjiri Kuroro dengan pertanyaan.

"Biasa saja." Kuroro menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Apa kau masih ingat hal yang kukatakan sebelum kau tinggal diluar?" Pria yang diketahui adalah kakeknya itu bertanya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ya." Kuroro menatap kakeknya dengan serius juga, "Aku tidak akan kalah." Kuroro mengatakan kalimat itu dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Bagus. Karena sepertinya **dia**__sudah kembali kesini." Kuroro menegang ketika mendengar kakeknya berkata hal itu. **Dia **telah kembali, itulah kalimat yang menggema di pikiran Kuroro. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan **dia**, karena dialah yang akan sukses. Pada dasarnya mungkin ia bukan pewaris sah dari _Lucifer Corporation _namun orang itu, tetapi ia harus tetap berjuang. Walau ia membenci ayahnya yang lebih sayang kepada orang itu, namun ia juga tidak bisa mencemarkan nama baik ibunya. Ibunya adalah istri sah dari ayahnya, jadi ia bertekad untuk menaikan martabat ibunya yang sudah tercemar karena selingkuhan ayahnya itu.

"Aku harap kau dapat apa yang harusnya kau miliki." Kakeknya tersenyum lembut kepada Kuroro.

"Terima kasih." Kuroro membungkuk tanda hormat kepada kakeknya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kuroro keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju tempat mobil yang akan membawanya pulang itu berada. Sekarang ia tidak tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya, melainkan tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dekat sekolahnya. Ia juga mengambil _part time job_ sebagai kasir di _Seven Eleven_. Mungkin pekerjaan itu dianggap rendah, namun dari situ ia akan membangun kesuksesannya.

Setelah sampai di mobil mewah itu, Kuroro merenggangkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan mengganti jas mahal itu dengan _blazer_ sekolahnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat mewah karena ia muak dengan orang-orang yang arogan karena hartanya melimpah. Mobil itu membawa Kuroro ke apartemennya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan Kuroro tidak dapat protes mengenai hal ini.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Kurapika dan Kuroro di minimarket tempat Kuroro bekerja. Selama sebulan itu, Kurapika tidak segan-segan terbuka akan kehidupannya kepada Kuroro. Malah terkadang Kurpika merasa bahwa ia lebih dekat ke Kuroro daripada Shizuku. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Shalnark, Shizuku lebih memerhatikan Shalnark daripada dirinya. Ia memang senang karena temannya bahagia, namun ia juga merasa kesepian. Untungnya Kuroro selalu ada bersamanya, jadi ia tidak merasa kesepian.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Wali kelas Kurapika menyuruh seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kurapika yang sedaritadi hanya memandang langit yang cerah diluar sana mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang gadis muda dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah muda. Gadis itu sangat cantik hingga anak laki-laki di kelas Kurapika jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Namaku Neon Nostrad. Aku berasal dari Inggris dan aku baru di Jepang. Mohon bantuannya." Gadis bernama Neon itu membungkuk tanda hormat. Sepertinya ia sudah mempelajari tata cara orang Jepang memberi salam.

"Nah kau bisa duduk dimanapun yang kau mau." Neon tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kursi disamping Kurapika.

Di tempat lain namun di jam yang sama, Kuroro sedang mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya. Biasanya ia duduk dibelakang karena ia ingin mengamati kelasnya sebagai referensi apa yang disukai anak muda zaman sekarang mengenai _gadget_ terbaru.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Ayo masuk." Wali kelas Kuroro menyuruh seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan rambut oranye yang bagaikan api yang berkobar. Seketika itu juga siswi-siswi di kelas Kuroro langsung berteriak.

"_My name is Hisoka. Nice to meet you, princess._" Hisoka menarik tangan salah satu siswi yang duduk didepan lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Hisoka adalah pindahan dari Inggris. Harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya." Hisoka langsung berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang disebelah Kuroro. "Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin."

Kuroro yang daritadi melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Ia merasa seperti petir menyambarnya di siang bolong. Hisoka yang duduk disebelahnya tersenyum sadis kearahnya sedangkan Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu ya, saudara tiri." Kuroro hanya bisa mendecakan lidah saja.

Bel tanda istirahat mulai menggema di seluruh gedung sekolah. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dan berlari menuju kantin. Kurapika yang sudah sebulan ini makan bersama Kuroro berjalan menuju atap sekolah tempat ia bertemu dengan Kuroro. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mendengar gosip-gosip mengenai pasangan yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah mereka. Ia tahu bahwa Neon adalah salah satu murid pindahan itu, namun satunya lagi ia tidak tahu.

Ketika ia sampai di atap, biasanya Kuroro akan tiduran di lantai sambil menatap langit atau tertidur sampai Kurapika membangunkannya. Namun kali ini berbeda sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pemuda bersurai gelap itu disana. Yang ada malah seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye bagaikan api yang menyala. Iris pemuda itu sangat tajam dan sipit sehingga Kurapika tidak mengetahui warna mata apa yang dimilikinya.

"Oh! Apa kau biasa kesini?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Kurapika.

"Er..iya?" Kurapika berusaha menjawab namun ia masih terdengar canggung.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini? _Well_, aku masih baru jadi aku masih belum mengenal tempat ini dengan baik." Pemuda yang memiliki aksen asing itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hm..boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Kurapika yang sudah tidak canggung lagi.

"Oh! Namaku adalah Hisoka. _And you are?_" tanyanya dalam bahasa asing. Untungnya bahasa Inggrisnya tidak sejelek bahasa Jermannya.

"Kurapika." jawabnya singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Namun yang diuluri tangan itu malah mencium punggung tangannya. Semburat merah merambat di pipi poselen Kurapika.

Di tempat lain, Kuroro sedang duduk di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku-buku yang tebalnya bukan main. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa catatan dan menggambar di buku catatannya itu. Iya, dia sedang belajar serius. Bahkan ia sampai lupa makan. Setelah mengetahui saudara tiri yang menjadi saingannya datang ke sekolahnya sendiri, ia bertekad untuk mengalahkannya. Bahkan sang saingan datang ke sekolahnya sendiri, itu menandakan bahwa saingannya itu serius. Jadi Hisoka juga harus menanggapinya serius juga agar tidak mudah dikalahkan.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat sejenak karena tangannya yang pegal, Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan memijat hidungnya, kemudian ia melihat kearah lapangan. Kebetulan ia duduk didekat jendela perpustakaan sehingga pemandangan lapangan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Saat ia ingin melanjutkan pelajarannya, ia menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenali. Kurapika. Tampaknya gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berjalan bersama seseorang dan orang mirip sekali dengan...Hisoka? Kuroro mengusap matanya sekali dan melihat kearah yang sama. Benar, itu adalah saudara tirinya dengan Kurapika.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kuroro merasa marah sekali. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia baru menyadari apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Rasa yang ia rasakan kepada sang gadis pemilik iris biru langit itu adalah cinta. Kuroro bukanlah orang yang mudah menyadari afeksi seperti itu. Selama ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah untuk menguasai _Lucifer Corporation_. Namun setelah bertemu dengan gadis sederhana yang yatim piatu itu, pikirannya mulai terbuka dengan sekelilingnya. Pandangannya yang sempit berubah menjadi luas setelah kehadiran gadis itu didalam hidupnya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroro merasakan perasaan yang aneh bernama cemburu. Belum pernah ia merasa cemburu pada orang lain. Ia bagaikan pangeran yang dilimpahi kekayaan, wajah tampan, dan otak yang encer. Yang ada adalah orang yang cemburu padanya. Kesampingkan rasa kesal dan benci kepada saudara tirinya itu, karena hal itu berbeda dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sepulang sekolah, Kuroro menunggu Kurapika di gerbang sekolah mereka. Ia bersandar pada gerbang sekolah sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang berpikir apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Pertama, Hisoka datang ke sekolahnya. Kedua, ia melihat Kurapika bersama Hisoka. Yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah bagaimana Kurapika dan Hisoka saling mengenal.

Kurapika yang baru saja selesai menjalani tugas piketnya berjalan di koridor sekolahnya yang sudah kosong. Langit senja yang berwarna oranye menyelusup masuk dari jendela-jendela yang tidak ditutupi gorden. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat pemandangan diluar. Ia dapat melihat matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam dan menghasilkan sinar keoranyean, kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang bersandar di gerbang sekolahnya.

Kurapika tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar dapat sampai di tempat Kuroro dengan cepat. Namun hal itu terhadang karena sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda dengan wajah yang masam. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mengecutkan wajahnya. Ia berdiri didepan Kurapika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang ramah kepada Neon.

"Jangan ganggu Kuroro lagi!" Neon berbicara dengan nada yang dinaikan.

"Ma-maaf? Sepertinya aku mendengarnya salah." Kurapika meminta Neon mengulangi kalimatnya karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jangan ganggu Kuroro _Lucifer_ lagi! Ia adalah tunanganku!" Wajah Neon makin masam setelah mengulangi kalimat itu. Kemudian ia pergi dari hadapan Kurapika dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kurapika yang ditinggal sendiri hanya terkejut. Lalu ia menggeleng keras sambil menggumamkan 'itu pasti bohong' selama beberapa kali.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat gadis pujaan hatinya berjalan dengan wajah yang lesu sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak ia ketahui. Kuroro berdiri tegak dan menghadang laju Kurapika. Kurapika yang sedaritadi melihat kebawah melihat sepasang sepatu bewarna coklat yang ada didepannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kuroro. Iris obsidian misterius milik Kuroro menatap iris langit cerah milik Kurapika dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Kurapika memasang senyumnya yang paling lebar dan manis. Kuroro sempat menyipitkan matanya bagaikan orang yang sedang menganalisis tindakan orang lain sebelum ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas.

Kurapika tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong didepan pemuda ini. Namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang membuatnya terbebani. Ia masih ingat perkataan Kuroro setelah seminggu berteman dengannya, _"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang hanya mengincar harta orang lain."_ Saat itu Kurapika bingung dengan perkataan itu, namun kini ia mengerti juga. Mengapa Kuroro tidak mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga _Lucifer_ yang terkenal itu? Hanya Tuhan dan Kuroro sendiri yang tahu.

Kuroro yang mengantar Kurapika pulang, hanya menatap gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu secara diam-diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu sang pujaan hati namun ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk membicarakannya. Toh, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya teman baik! Tekankan itu. Hanya teman baik.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar yang ramai. Langit diatas mendung. Sepertinya langit akan menumpahkan airnya ke bumi sebentar lagi. Kurapika berjalan semakin cepat kedepan dan meninggalkan Kuroro dibelakang. Kuroro berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kurapika namun gagal karena keramaian yang menimpa tempat itu. Setelah kehilangan jejak Kurapika, Kuroro segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memijat _keypad_ ponsel itu. Setelah itu ia kembali memasukan ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Tuan muda, Anda diminta Tuan besar untuk pulang." Seorang pria dengan pakaian jas lengkap mendekati Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menurut pada pria itu dan masuk ke sebuah mobil mewah yang diparkir dekat sana.

Kuroro duduk didalam mobil itu sambil menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati. Air hujan sedikit demi sedikit turun membasahi bumi. Kuroro dapat melihat orang yang panik karena tidak mengira hujan akan turun secepat itu. Ia jadi ingat hari saat ia bertemu dengan Kurapika untuk pertama kalinya. Hujan yang mempertemukan mereka.

Mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil itu sudah memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan yang dipenuhi dengan rumah-rumah elit yang terkenal karena harganya yang mahal. Mobil itu membunyikan klaksonnya ketika sampai didepan rumah yang paling besar diantara rumah-rumah lain disana. Pagar rumah itu terbuka secara otomatis. Supir itu menjalankan mobilnya dan membawa Kuroro kedalam rumah yang megah itu. Ralat, sangat megah. Kuroro dapat melihat air mancur yang ada di tengah halaman depan rumahnya itu. Disekeliling jalanan itu adalah pohon-pohon yang hijau dan rimbun. Dengan efek dari langit yang mendung dan gelap, rumah itu terkesan memancarkan aura _gothic_.

Ketika mobil itu berhenti didepan pintu utama rumah itu, Kuroro turun dari mobil dan disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja disana. Salah satu pelayan itu menunjukan Kuroro ke kamar yang sudah lama ia tidak tempati. Ia masih ingat kamar itu. Kamarnya semasa kecil.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar ingin Anda bersiap-siap dan menemuinya di meja makan pukul 7 nanti." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebelum mengundurkan diri.

Kuroro melempar tas punggungnya keatas meja belajarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang berukuran _king size _itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Sesekali ia dapat mendengar petir yang menyambar diluar sana. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk memeriksa apakah ada balasan dari Kurapika, namun hasilnya nihil.

Kuroro memerhatikan jam dinding yang ada disana dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, ia melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Saat ia menyalakan _shower_, air dingin dan panas yang bercampur itu menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin akibat dari udara dingin diluar tadi. Suara pancuran air itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Uap air hangat itu memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Setelah mandi ia menggunakan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Pakaian itu terdiri dari kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang sangat mahal. Tidak lupa dasi berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan saat ini. Celana panjang serta sepatu pantofel yang sudah disemir sudah terpasang di tubuhnya yang indah. Kakeknya tidak suka dengan ketidakrapian, jadi semua anak dan cucunya harus berpenampilan rapi didepannya.

Kuroro berjalan menuruni tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah. Tangga itu sangat besar. Ketika ia sampai di meja makan, ia dapat melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya. Namun ia tidak melihat ibunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya diusir dari rumah itu karena kesalahpahaman antara istri kedua ayahnya dan kesalahpahaman itu membuat ibunya diusir. Saat ibunya diusir, ibunya ingin membawa Kuroro bersamanya, namun kakeknya menahan Kuroro.

Kuroro membalas tatapan tajam semua anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan tajam andalannya. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin banyak orang yang akan mati dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah semuanya duduk dan mulai makan." Seluruh anggota keluarganya duduk dan menyantap makan malam yang terlihat lezat itu dengan penuh keanggunan.

Setelah makan malam selesai, seluruh anggota keluarganya duduk di meja makan dan membicarakan bisnis. Tidak lupa dengan Hisoka yang duduk diseberang Kuroro. Mereka saling beradu tatapan.

"Oh iya, Kuroro." Kakek Kuroro memanggil Kuroro, "Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Lalu pintu besar ruang makan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut merah muda mengenakan gaun selutut yang membalut tubuhnya dengan elegan.

"Namanya Neon Nostrad. Ia adalah tunanganmu mulai sekarang." Dan bagaikan tersambar petir, ngomong-ngomong diluar sana petir memang sedang menyambar, Kuroro langsung diam kaku. Ia tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Ia tahu ia adalah cucu kesayangan kakeknya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan ditunangkan oleh kakeknya.

Kuroro tidak dapat membalas pernyataan kakeknya. Jujur saja ia tidak dapat menentang kakeknya. Ia takut jika ia menentang kakeknya, ia akan dicabut dari salah satu pewaris sah perusahaan _Lucifer_. Kuroro menatap gadis manis berambut merah muda itu dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak suka dengan gadis ini padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Aura yang dipancarkan gadis ini adalah manja. Ia lebih menyukai gadis yang bersikap dewasa seperti gadis itu.

"Halo namaku Neon Nostrad, aku putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Nostrad. Aku berasal dari Inggris jadi mohon maaf jika bahasa Jepangku masih jelek." Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Dan Kuroro, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Dia baru saja pindah." Kakek Kuroro melanjutkan. Jujur saja, Kuroro mempunyai firasat tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

Di tempat yang sangat jauh dari tokoh pangeran kita, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen kecil, seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung sedang tiduran diatas futonnya sambil menekan ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit ia berada dalam posisi itu. Ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun maafkan aku jika aku bersalah.' tidak lupa dengan _emoticon_ meminta maaf di akhir pesan singkat itu. Selama 15 menit itu ia berpikir apa ia harus membalas pesan itu atau membiarkannya saja.

Namun pada akhirnya ia membalas pesan itu. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah teman, dan kalau perkataan Neon memang benar bahwa ia adalah tunangan Kuroro, ia seharusnya senang karena pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwanya. Namun ia masih penasaran mengapa Kuroro menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah cucu dari pemilik _Lucifer Corporation_? Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perusahaan itu? Perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal setengah mati. Walau Shizuku pernah mengatakan bahwa Kurapika adalah orang yang tinggal dibalik batu, namun ia masih mengetahui perusahaan elektronik terbesar itu.

"Huft!" Kurapika langsung memejamkan matanya dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Oi!" Kurapika menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapatkan siraman air dari atasnya. Selanjutnya ia dapat mendengar suara tertawa dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kurapika hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan karena kesal. Ia tidak pernah membalas perbuatan hina perempuan-perempuan itu sama sekali.

Sudah sebulan sejak Neon pindah ke sekolah itu. Ia langsung menjadi idola satu sekolah dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari guru-guru yang ada. Kurapika tidak tahu sejak kapan Neon mulai mengerjainya seperti ini, namun satu hal yang ia tahu. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuroro. Padahal sudah lebih dari 2 minggu Kurapika berusaha menghindari Kuroro, namun pemuda berambut gelap itu masih saja bisa mendekatinya dan Kurapika tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Kalau kesal lapor saja." Celetuk Hisoka yang muncul dari balik jendela dimana Kurapika tersiram air. "Gitu-gitu mereka sudah keterlaluan loh." Hisoka memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap Kurapika dengan bosan.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang percaya. Mereka akan menganggapku pembohong." Kurapika tersenyum getir. Pernah sekali ia melaporkan Neon kepada wali kelasnya dan semua guru membela Neon dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sedang berbohong.

"_Well, _mengapa tidak bilang kepada Kuroro saja?" Hisoka menyinggung topik Kuroro. Ia tahu kedua sejoli ini saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka tidak berani mengatakannya. Ini adalah tontonan yang menarik untuknya. Terlebih lagi ini menyangkut percintaan saudara tirinya. Bagaikan telenovela yang sering ia tonton sewaktu kecil bersama ibunya.

"Kenapa harus dia?" balas Kurapika sinis.

"Kau tahu kenapa~" Hisoka membalasnya dengan nada. Kurapika pergi dari tempat Hisoka untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sejak dikerjai, ia selalu membawa baju cadangan di tasnya.

Hisoka yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah sambil mengatakan, "_They're hopeless._"

Kurapika yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Sejak kedatangan Neon, semua orang lebih memihak Neon daripada dirinya. Untungnya Shizuku masih memihaknya. Terkadang Shalnark juga membantunya. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk disana. Ia langsung membaca bukunya. Setidaknya lebih baik ia mengisi waktu luangnya untuk hal yang berguna daripada membuangnya.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya diatap sekolah, Hisoka sedang bersandar di pagar kawat yang ada sedangkan Kuroro sedang tiduran di lantai sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Mereka hanya diam disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pemikiran yang salah jika kalian mengira bahwa mereka habis berkelahi.

"Oi! Pacarmu di _bully_ oleh tunanganmu sendiri." Hisoka menatap Kuroro dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Hm? Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar." Ungkap Kuroro cepat. Rasanya Hisoka ingin melempar saudara tirinya ini dengan sesuatu yang keras di wajahnya. Apakah saudaranya sangat _dense_ untuk menyadari perasaan Kurapika? Dan Hisoka baru teringat dengan fakta bahwa mereka _hopeless_.

"Lupakanlah." Hisoka menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus jujur kepadanya?" tanya Kuroro. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu kok." Hisoka melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Hah?" Kuroro langsung mengganti posisinya menjadi posisi duduk bersila. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kurapika mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Rahasia tidak mungkin bisa ditutupi selamanya. Walau ia tidak tahu sekalipun, cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu sendiri. Ditambah dengan tunanganmu yang _annoying_ itu. Kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya akan lebih besar." Hisoka mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh." balas Kuroro. Hisoka menatap saudara tirinya itu.

"Hei.." Hisoka berjalan menuju Kuroro, "fokuslah pada pacarmu itu. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perusahaan kakek tua itu." Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya tanda ia kebingungan. "Lagipula kau pasti yang akan mendapatkan warisan kakek tua itu. Pada dasarnya ia tidak menyukaiku sama sekali walaupun aku pewaris sah yang ditunjuk ayah." Hisoka berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro di atap sekolah sendiri.

"Terima kasih." gumam Kuroro.

Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat karena sudah saatnya pulang sekarang dan tidak terasa pula bahwa 2 bulan lagi mereka akan lulus dari sekolah tercinta mereka. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim-musim ujian, itulah sebabnya Kurapika banyak membaca dan jarang bertemu dengan Kuroro. Walaupun mereka bertemu sekalipun, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan. Rasanya aneh ketika masing-masing dari mereka mengetahui apa yang salah namun tidak ada yang mau membicarakannya.

"Hei.." panggil Kuroro ketika Kurapika hendak pulang, "Setelah kelulusan nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah." Kurapika tersenyum lembut dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro. Ia tahu apa yang ingin Kuroro bicarakan. Pasti mengenai identitasnya dan hubungannya dengan Neon. Ya begitulah. Sejak awal ia tahu ia tidak dapat memiliki pangeran yang menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata walau ia sangat menyukainya. Status mereka terlalu jauh. Ia bukanlah Cinderella atau apapun. Ia adalah Kurapika, gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia menyadari perasaannya ketika Neon menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kuroro kepada teman-temannya. Walau gadis itu memakai nama palsu, tapi Kurapika yang sudah tahu hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja. Ia iri dan cemburu pada Neon yang bisa dekat-dekat Kuroro. Rasanya seperti kehilangan teman baik, tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasanya lebih sakit lagi. Lalu ketika ia menggumamkan kaimat tidak jelas mengenai perasaannya sendiri, Hisoka mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu adalah cinta.

Hidupnya memang sulit.

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah lewat, hari sudah berganti dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Kurapika dan Kuroro. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu mereka berdua. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan diluar gedung sekolah. Di sebuah aula yang ditempati oleh seluruh murid sekolah itu, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat kehitaman yang berlaku sebagai perwakilan dari murid yang lulus. Ia sedang menyampaikan pidato singkat mengenai kejadian-kejadian selama bersekolah disana, suka duka dan semacamnya. Setelah pemuda itu selesai, terdengarlah suara tepuk tangan yang kencang. Saat diumumkan bahwa mereka semua lulus, tawa dan air mata langsung menbanjiri tempat itu. Senang karena sudah lulus dan sedih karena berpisah. Semuanya ada pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Diluar gedung itu, tepatnya dibawah pohon sakura yang kelopak-kelopaknya sedang berguguran, terlihatlah 2 orang yang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak kurang lebih satu meter. Mereka adalah pangeran dan putri dalam kisah ini. Kurapika menatap dalam Kuroro yang ada didepannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Beberapa menit setelah mengamati, Kuroro mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kuroro memulai dengan gugup. Ia tidak yakin apa harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Adalah pewaris sah dari _Lucifer Corporation_. Aku sudah tahu itu." Kurapika melanjutkan kalimat Kuroro dengan santai.

Kuroro mendengus dan mengatakan, "Ya, itu juga."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu juga'?" tanya Kurapika yang sepertinya salah menangkap arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu." Kuroro akhirnya dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika Kurapika sudah sedikit santai dengan penangkapannya yang salah tadi.

"Eh?!" Wajah Kurapika sudah seperti tomat yang sudah matang dan siap dipetik. Darahnya mengalir menuju kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kuroro kepada Kurapika.

"K-kau sudah punya tunangan!" Kurapika menunjuk wajah Kuroro. Wajahnya yang merah masih bertahan disana. Iris biru langitnya tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Aku akan...!" Sebelum Kuroro menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kuroro merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Neon memeluk Kuroro dari belakang dan menciumnya tepat di bibir ketika Kuroro melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Kuroro yang kembali melihat Kurapika hanya dapat melihat ekspresinya yang ingin menangis. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi itu darinya.

Kurapika tekejut dengan perbuatan Neon. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa seorang rakyat jelata tidak mungkin menjadi pendamping pangeran. Hidupnya bukanlah kisah dongeng, melainkan kehidupan nyata. Hidupnya tidak seindah dongeng yang ibunya selalu bacakan sebelum ia pergi tidur dulu. Hidupnya penuh perjuangan untuk hidup. Saat ia melihat kearah Kuroro, ia melihat Neon yang menjulurkan lidahnya kearahnya. Air mata membasahi kelopak matanya. Sepertinya dugaan mengenai air matanya yang sudah kering salah, karena sekarang ia sedang menangis.

Kurapika langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari sekuat tenaganya. Kuroro merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menahan Kurapika, namun semua itu gagal. Perasaan yang menyelusup masuk di hatinya adalah sakit. Ia ingat perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang sama saat ibunya diusir dan ia tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan ibunya.

Hisoka yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia kira cerita romansa ini akan berakhir bahagia, namun perkiraannya salah. Namun ia tahu bahwa kisah ini belum selesai begitu saja.

Kurapika yang berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi matanya akhirnya berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum getir. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha melewati masa SMA nya. Memang benar kata orang bahwa masa SMA adalah masa-masa penuh kenangan. Kali ini ia akan berusaha untuk mencapai impiannya. Ia akan menyimpan pengalaman-pengalaman percintaannya dan menjadikannya bahan pelajaran untuk di masa yang akan datang.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di rumah Kuroro, terjadi adu mulut yang hebat. Adu mulut ini diawali dengan bentakan biasa dari Kuroro kepada Neon dan kebetulan didengar oleh kakeknya Kuroro. Kakeknya Kuroro berusaha menengahi kedua pasangan yang bertunangan ini dan akhirnya ia mengetahui sumber masalahnya. Kakek itu memijat batang hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata dan berusaha tenang. Sebagai kepala keluarga ia tidak boleh gegabah mengenai hal ini.

Di saat akhirnya ia bisa tenang, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju tempat pemilik perusahaan elektronik yang terkenal itu. Orang itu membisikan beberapa kalimat dan mata kakek tua itu langsung melotot. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi.

"Neon.." panggil kakek itu dengan suara yang dingin.

"Iya, kakek?" Neon yang menarik diri dari pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kuroro tersenyum kearah kakek itu. Hisoka yang melihatnya, ia menjadi saksi hidup disini, langsung melihat kearah kakeknya itu. Raut wajah dan suara kakeknya berubah drastis.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ayahmu telah menyalahgunakan uang perusahaan?" Neon membatu. Lidahnya kelu sehingga ia tidak dapat berbicara. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan mengapa. Ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa kedoknya sebagai tunangan Kuroro akan terbongkar disini. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disana, Hisoka dan Kuroro, hanya bisa menatap Neon dengan pandangan merendahkan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu hanya berpura-pura untuk menguras uang dari _Lucifer Corporation_.

"Aku memutuskan tali pertunanganmu dengan Kuroro." Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Neon tidak dapat membantah. Kakinya rasanya lemas sekali sehingga ia terduduk di lantai yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Rencananya gagal semua. Sekarang ia akan menjadi orang miskin dan masuk penjara. Mengapa? Karena pada dasarnya dialah yang merencakanan semua itu.

Kuroro yang mengetahui hal itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senang hati. Ia berjalan menuju taman yang ada dibelakang rumahnya yang besar itu. Disana ia berjalan sambil menikmati bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Ia juga sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia sudah berulang kali menekan lambang hapus di ponselnya. Ya, ia sedang berusaha mengirim pesan kepada Kurapika. Ia berharap ia akan dimaafkan. Setelah ia selesai memutuskan kalimat mana yang akan ia kirim, ia menekan tombol kirim di ponselnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia menerima balasan yang berisi, "Aku memaafkanmu namun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Aku ingin fokus pada impianku terlebih dahulu. Jika kita memang berjodoh kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Mungkin deretan kalimat itu seperti sudah ketinggala zaman, namun Kuroro mengerti artinya. Ia juga yakin bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Namun sekarang ia harus fokus dengan _Lucifer Corporation _terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Di bulan pertama, Kurapika mengikuti ujian masuk universitas terkenal di Jepang. Ini adalah langkah awal untuknya. Semua ini hanyalah permulaan sehingga ia tidak bisa berleha-leha ria. Ia belajar siang malam tanpa mementingkan apa yang ia akan makan nanti. Terkadang Shizuku dan Shalnark yang mengunjunginya mengingatkannya untuk makan, namun ia masih lupa dengan hal itu juga. Di tempat lain, Kuroro sedang belajar menjadi seorang pengusaha yang baik. Ia belajar dari senior-seniornya yang hebat. Ia bahkan membeli buku mengenai cara meningkatkan omset penjualan dengan uangnya sendiri tentu saja. Ditambah ia juga langsung turun ke lapangan untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan konsumen sekarang.

Di bulan kelima, Kurapika sudah memasuki masa-masa semester pertamanya. Semangatnya masih tetap berkobar walau sempat redup karena ia masuk rumah sakit. Shizuku dan Shalnark langsung menjenguknya dan menasehatinya agar makan dengan teratur. Entah sejak kapan, ia merasa bahwa Shizuku yang dulu ia anggap sebagai adik sudah berubah menjadi seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Kuroro yang sudah setengah jalan untuk menguasai _Lucifer Corporation_ diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus cabang yang ada di Amerika. Dalam usia muda, ia langsung dapat menaikan omset penjualan yang agak turun disana menjadi 100 persen kembali. Selanjutnya ia dikenal sebagai _danchou_ di perusahaan itu.

Di bulan sembilan, Kurapika sudah mendapat tugas untuk membuat skripsinya. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan kelulusannya. Ia bekerja keras dalam membuat skripsi ini. Ia mengumpulkan bahan-bahan skripsi dari ujung sampai ke ujung. Sedangkan Kuroro sedang bertanding dengan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaannya. Mereka mempertaruhkan nama baik mereka. Mereka bertaruh jika dalam 3 bulan, salah satu dari mereka dapat menigkatkan omset penjualan dengan pesat, ialah pemenangnya. Kuroro senang-senang saja menerima tantangan ini.

Di bulan dua belas, Kurapika sudah bisa menerima kelulusan universitasnya. Rasanya berbeda dengan kelulusan saat ia duduk di SMA dulu. Sekarang ia sedang menjalani pekerjaan yang ia impikan. Kuroro yang sudah bisa kembali ke Jepang langsung mendapatkan posisi CEO di perusahaan ini. Kerja kerasnya menghasilkan buahnya sekarang. Ia sudah menunjukan bahwa ia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam bidang bisnis. Sekarang perusahaan itu mencapai masa keemasannya lagi. Namun sekarang ia juga ingin merambah bisnisnya di bidang lain jadi ia membeli saham di perusahaan minimarket terkenal di dunia ini.

Mereka bekerja keras untuk meraih kesuksesan. Mereka bekerja keras untuk mendapat posisi mereka yang sekarang. Mereka terus bekerja keras sampai mereka mencapai cita-citanya. Mereka adalah pangeran dan putri di kisah ini. Pangeran yang menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata dan putri yang yatim piatu. Semoga kisah ini dapat menjadi pelajaran untuk kita semua agar kita memperjuangkan cita-cita yang kita harapkan. Semuanya dapat terjadi jika kita berusaha.

.

.

.

−_**Seven Years Later−**_

Awan gelap menutupi sinar matahari yang ingin memancarkan sinar hangatnya ke bumi. Bau yang sudah dapat dipastikan hujan dapat tercium oleh semua orang. Lampu-lampu di jalanan sudah menyala dengan terangnya. Angin dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat semua orang mengeratkan jaket atau pakaian mereka. Beberapa orang juga sudah ada yang bersiap-siap dengan payung mereka masing-masing. Selang beberapa detik, air hujan jatuh sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti ke bumi. Lama kelamaan, air hujan itu tumpah dengan derasnya. Beruntung bagi orang yang membawa payung, namun tidak bagi yang tidak membawa payung. Salah satu korban dari hujan yang turun mendadak itu adalah seorang gadis berusia 26 tahun dengan rambut pirang sepundak. Pakaian resmi yang terdiri dari kemeja dan jas untuk perempuannya basah kuyup karena diguyur hujan yang turun secara mendadak. Hari ini ia lupa menonton acara perkiraan cuaca jadi inilah hasilnya. Dengan tas kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menjadi alat peneduh agar kepalanya tidak basah, ia berlari menuju sebuah minimarket kecil yang dekat dengan tempatnya berada. Sepatu berhak yang ia kenakan saat ini tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga ia dapat berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat berteduhnya. Diatasnya tertulis _Seven Eleven_ yang besar.

Setelah sampai di tempat berteduhnya itu, ia mendorong pintu yang ada dan suara bel khas minimarket terdengar. Minimarket itu sedang sepi sekarang. Tidak ada orang sama sekali, kecuali penjaga kasir yang sedang membaca majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengambil catatan bahwa penjaga kasir itu membaca majalah bisnis. Penjaga kasir yang aneh, pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi atau coklat panas yang ada. Ia mengambil gelas berukuran sedang dan menekan tombol _cappuccino_ di mesin itu. Setelah beberapa menunggu, akhirnya mesin itu menuangkan pesanannya di gelas yang sudah ia letakan pada tempatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa cairan coklat itu tidak keluar lagi dari mesin tersebut, gadis itu membawa gelas itu di ke meja kasir yang ada.

Suara AC terdengar sangat jelas ketika tempat itu sepi. Bajunya yang sudah agak kering karena tertimpa angin yang keluar dari AC itu sudah tidak terlalu menempel pada tubuhnya. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju kasir, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh tas kecilnya itu dan mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi. Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya yang _touch screen_ itu dan meletakannya di telinga kanannya dan di tangan kirinya membawa segelas _cappuccino_ itu.

"Iya? Aku ada di _Seven Eleven_. Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Besok jam 7 pagi. Pakai baju formal." Gadis itu segera mengakhiri panggilan masuknya dan meletakan ponselnya didalam tas kecilnya lagi. Untungnya tasnya tahan basah jadi barang-barang penting didalam tas itu tidak basah kuyup seperti badannya. Tanpa ia sadari, penjaga kasir yang sedang membaca majalah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Majalah yang agak turun itu segera ia naikan ketika gadis itu berjalan menuju kasir.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang menuju kasir. Ia meletakan gelas yang berisi _cappuccino_, minuman kesukaannya, itu diatas meja kasir yang cukup lebar. Ia mengambil dompetnya yang ada didalam tasnya dan mengelurkan sejumlah uang dari dalamnya.

"Harganya 12 ribu, nona." ucap penjaga kasir itu tanpa menurunkan majalah yang ia baca sedaritadi.

"Er..bukankah lebih sopan jika kau berhenti membaca ketika ada pelanggan?" Gadis itu berkomentar.

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku berhenti membaca majalah ini?" tanya penjaga kasir yang sok misterius itu.

"Tentu saja! Jika kau seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau dipecat oleh bosmu." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Penjaga kasir itu menutup majalah yang ia baca dan meletakannya di meja besar kasir yang berwarna putih itu. Iris obsidiannya yang misterius itu bertemu dengan iris biru langit yang cerah itu. Hitam bertemu dengan biru. Mata mereka tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan mereka sekarang.

Gadis itu mulai tersenyum sedikit demi sedikit ketika melihat pejaga kasir yang ada didepannya. Senyuman itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tawa yang bagaikan gemerincing bel di musim panas. Wajahnya yang cantik dihiasi oleh serabut berwarna merah muda. Matanya terpejam seakan-akan ia sangat senang. Tidak lupa sedikit air mata yang merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya. Di sisi lain, penjaga kasir yang berusia 26 tahun itu juga tersenyum lebar. Rambut hitamnya yang indah terpantul cahaya lampu yang ada. Wajahnya yang tampan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan rindu yang sangat mendalam. Terdengar suara tawa khas seorang laki-laki dari mulut pemuda itu.

"_Jadi apa kau menerimaku, Kurapika?"_

"_Tentu saja, Kuroro."_

.

.

**The End**

.

.

**Author Note :**

Halo semua penghuni FHI! Saya kembali dengan oneshot terpanjang saya~ Rasanya sudah setahun sudah tidak membuat fic hehehe~ Jujur, ada yang masih ingat saya nggak sih? Kayaknya nggak deh *pundung di pojokan*

Ok, ini adalah oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Tuh liat! Di word count, saya liat 8000+ kurang amazing apa coba. Dan saya ngerjain ini selama 3 hari loh. Ngetik siang malam dan kebetulan hari ini libur jadi saya rencananya ingin post fic ini. Saya bangga dengan oneshot ini, jujur saja.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari gosipan yang saya dan teman-teman saya lakukan. Ceritanya temen saya (cowok) lagi pergi ke sevel tuh, ada cewek dari kelas lain (kebetulan saya kenal dia) ketemu temen cowok saya ini. Nah ceweknya itu kayak suka gitu sejak ketemu dia di sevel. Jujur saja saya ketawa kayak orang gila pas denger cerita ini. Maafkan daku –piiiip−! Aku nggak bermaksud kok! Dan untuk judul yang abal itu... Pas temen saya ceritainnya selesai, saya komentar "Cinta di Seven Eleven" dan pas pulangnya, tepatnya setelah makan malam, saya punya ide bikin fic ini deh. Kayak hukum karma ya..

Ok, nggak usah panjang-panjang curcolnya deh. Terakhir saya mau bilang jangan lupa review ya! Saya cinta kalian!


End file.
